


First Impressions

by fudgernutter



Series: Snips, and Snails, and Undertales [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, and 5, blood in chapter 4, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fudgernutter/pseuds/fudgernutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How you meet the skeleton brothers was an interesting tale. </p><p>Maybe moving into this apartment was a bad idea.</p><p>Part of the same time-line of Once More, With Feeling. Pre-relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet that shows how you, my dear reader, got into that apartment with the skeleton bros. Should be a three part story, maybe four!
> 
> Enjoy~~~

Sans hears the knock on the door and makes it a point to answer it before Papyrus does.

It’s only been a week or so since they put up the roommate wanted ad since their last roomate and they were getting a lot of hits. A lot of times the people were humans that were weird monster fetishers who were just looking for… well something. There was a few humans that called only to shout slurs and other derogatory stuff at him and Papyrus. Then there were the couple of decent humans that had answered the ad, but many of them had been too freaked out by living embodiments of death to live with the skeleton brothers. They had also received texts from Aaron and Jerry. Aaron was too weird for even Papyrus and Jerry… well Jerry was Jerry and fuck that guy. Either way, he really didn’t want to subject his younger brother to anymore of the bullshit than needed.

Sans looks through the peep-hole and sees you for the first time. You’re pretty cute for a human, he guesses. You at look nice enough standing there in an overly-large sweatshirt, jeans and combat boots, a brown bag across your chest. You were staring at a paper, probably the ad, rocking side to side. He watching as you lift a hand to knock, not removing your eyes from the paper. It’s then he finally decides to open the door.

“hey. can i help you?” Sans asks, his grin growing.

“Oh hi! I’m here about the ad?” You start and a lot of things happen in the next few moments. Sans is particularly glad he has the magic to watch it all in detail as it happens. It goes down like this: You break out into a smile, eyes leaving the paper, and the fist that was ready to knock again spreads out to shake hands with his already extended one. Sans is slightly disappointed that you don’t seem phased by the fact that he is an actual skeleton, but to his joy, you do eventually falter when the his whoopee cushion goes off from your firm handshake.

It was priceless watching your expression. It was like a skeleton was fine, but a skeleton who was a joker as well? That’s too much. Sans thought that if his smile got much bigger, his skull would crack in half. 

“Old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. Never gets old,” he chuckled as he removed the whoopee cushion from his hand and put it back into his jacket pocket.

“SANS!” Oh, it looks like you were saved… mostly. “WHO IS THAT? ARE YOUR PRANKING THE NEIGHBORS AGAIN?”

Your grimace turned back into a smile, although a bit forced, as Papyrus rounded the hallway corner and to the door. He looked from Sans to you before asking, in only the way Papyrus could, “WHO IS THIS NEW HUMAN? ARE THEY HERE TO ANSWER OUR AD?”

“Hi! It’s nice to meet you! And yes!” You answered, offering a hand to which Papyrus took enthusiastically. You both introduced yourselves to each other, and Pap introduced Sans whom grinned wider at you.

“COME! LET ME SHOW YOU AROUND THE GREAT APARTMENT!” Papyrus nyeh-hehed.

If Sans was honest, which he wasn’t more often than not, but either way, if he was being truly honest they didn’t really need a third roommate. Sans made enough money at his job to pay for it plus the utilities and then some. Pap’s new job at the Cafe down the street meant that they could buy any other thing they might need or want. Yet Papyrus was insistent on having a third person to join their apartment on the edge of the suburbs and who was Sans to tell his bro no?

He followed you around as you followed Papyrus. It was a cozy corner apartment with three bedrooms and two baths. Sans had given Papyrus first pick, and he had chose the bedroom with the connected bath. Sans had of course picked the corner room as it had two windows and a lovely view of both the stars and the neighboring city. The left the last room, also the smallest, empty. 

Yet here you were looking at the room seriously. Asking questions about pricing and schedules and the bathroom that Sans only used to bathe once in awhile. He wondered what kind of situation you were in that made you so interested in renting an apartment with strangers, who were Monsters, for the smallest room in the whole apartment.

“So when can I move in?” You asked them both, a large smile on your face and excitement in your eyes. When you saw both of them staring at you dumbstruck, you flushed and stuttered, “I mean… if you want me to!”

“well… bro what do you think?” Sans asked Pap who put a hand theatrically to his face as he pondered the question.

“WELL, I THINK THAT YOU ARE A VERY NICE HUMAN AND WOULD MAKE A LOVELY ADDITION HERE!”

“well that settles it. if you’re okay with paps you’re okay with me.”


	2. Exposition

You move in the next saturday, and Sans makes sure he’s off so he can keep an eye-socket on you.

Sans watches as you drive up in your beat-up little car and park on the street. You then stood outside, on the sidewalk, before hailing down a large red truck that looked like it was carrying a lot of furniture. It parked behind your car and you shuffled around, pulling out your cell-phone, probably to call Paps. It surprised him when his phone rang instead.

“y’ello?”

“Hey Sans!” Came your chipper voice through the receiver. “I’m here! I brought my Mom and Dad too!”

You brought your parents? Why didn’t you bring your friends or something? Whatever. “ok. me an’ pap will be there in a bit, so be red-y.”

There was a crackle, static or traffic coming through your end of the phone to his. “Was that a color pun?”

“it might’ve. no need to get so violet about it.”

“Hoh my god. Tell Papyrus I’m here.” A pause. “And so are my parents. They’re helping me move a lot of my furniture.”

“sure pal. pap will be tinkled pink to know you’re here.”

“Jesus,” you wheezed. Was that a chuckle?

“no this is sans,” Sans couldn’t help his own grin from growing. He thinks that’s the first time he’d heard you laugh at his jokes. Sure enough, your reply comes back filled with laughter.

“I’m hanging up now Sans.”

In the end, Sans and Papyrus meet your parents. Your mom seemed to take an instant liking to Papyrus, fussing and cooing over him like she did yourself. Your father, a stiff, stoic man, had seemed really unpleased about the whole situation, but a few jokes and bad puns later and Sans had won him over. You seemed happy that things were moving and everyone was getting along, shooting him and Pap a smile that made your eyes squint. It reminded him of the kid but it suited it you. Soon enough everything was in your room down the hall, boxes stacked against the wall in the hallway and the far end of the your new room.

“So how would you guys like dinner?” Your mom offered, after dusting off her hands on her jeans.

“Mom, I should be the one offering you all dinner, not vice-versa,” you huff out.

“Nonsense dear!” She scoffs, waving a hand at you in dismissal. “We can head down to that little Italian place we passed on our way here!”

Your dad grumbles and Sans feels extremely uncomfortable at the prospect, but Papyrus, in his normal Papyrus-y way shouts, “I LOVE ITALIAN!” So you all end up shoved in your Dad’s pick-up and drive the few blocks down, your Mom and Dad in the front, and you between the two Skeleton brothers in the back. You’re quiet the entire drive, huffing when your father brakes abruptly at a stop sign and jostling you into either one of the brother’s boney sides.

Dinner is an experience. 

Sans is pretty sure your dad hates Italian… or going out to eat in general because he orders a sub and spends most of the meal quiet. or glowering at the waitress. You either are used to it or don’t care, because you just sit between your mom and Papyrus and don’t say a word about his behavior. You do ingest at least one bowl worth of the endless breadsticks the waitress keeps bringing by yourself and Sans is a little scared, if not impressed.

Eventually though things go… somewhere less pleasant when another customer at a nearby table says something along the lines of “consorting with demons”. You and your family have some sort of psychic moment because you all turn and glare at the old man. But it’s your mom who takes it to the next level by actually chewing him out. Your eyes keep flickering over to Sans like he could help but honestly he’s really enjoying how red the old man is getting and your mom’s excellent vocabulary. It’s really refreshing to have a Human stand up against the prejudice.

The night ends with carrying a take home bag of pasta and more bread squirrelled away in your brown bag. Your mom is still fuming about the old man but your dad had gotten a discount on the check because of the scene. All in all? A fantastic time.

Then, back at the apartment, after saying goodbyes, your dad pulls Sans and Papyrus aside.

“Listen. They’re our only child, okay? Just… do right by ‘em, ya hear?” 

Sans and his bro both nod. Sans is pretty sure this is the most he’s heard your dad speak all night.


	3. Rising Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on a trip this weekend so I'm hoping to update everything before I leave... I probably won't have time...
> 
> But enjoy this!

You’ve been moved in for two weeks and Sans has decided that it’s time for him to put his Plan into action. Every roommate has to pass the “Undyne-Sans Human Roommate Agreement Test” and you’ve already completed 2 out of 3 steps. Step one: being a decent person, and step two: getting along with Papyrus.

The “Undyne-Sans Human Roommate Agreement Test”, or the Plan, with a capital P as Sans liked to call it, was created after the first Human roommate was… well, was a total Jerk, with a capital J. They had been fine at first, a friend of a friend though Sans’s IT job. He had been a real nice guy, liked to joke, play games, and wrestle, and he seemed to get along with Papyrus just fine. 

He seemed so nice, that Sans and Pap started inviting him to events with their friends. Should’ve been the first clue when he never went, always making an excuse. “I’m too tired”, “I have work in the morning”, dumb things that Sans looked over and Papyrus was too nice to look into.

Then Sans started noticing stuff going missing from the house, normally it was something easily replaceable, a lamp, a book, something small. Sans wasn’t sure what to make of it until he noticed their Human roommate starting to accumulate new stuff. Like expensive watches and name-brand clothes. The guy worked overnight stock shift at the local home-improvement store, Sans knew he couldn’t afford half the shit he was getting on his salary. But Sans didn’t have proof, and he didn’t want to upset Papyrus and accuse his new friend of something without it. The guy had always said it was a gift from his parents or something.

So when Papyrus confronted Sans about it, about the avoiding, the stealing, the… everything, Sans knew that he couldn’t let something like this happen again. Especially someone Pap liked because he had been devastated for weeks after the blow-out. Undyne was angry, but Sans? He was _furious_. 

So that’s why even if you seem nice, even if you buy them food, and ask about their day, and treat them like god-damn people instead of lesser beings, him and Undyne gotta make sure you’re okay. Or else.

That Tuesday you were already sitting on the couch when he came home from work, Papyrus working away at making dinner in the kitchen. He waved to you as he walked to his room, pulling out his phone. He’s already got a notice from Undyne there.

Spear Fish:  
 _Have you asked the newbie yet???_

Bonehead:  
 _i’m doing it right now_

A quick change from his work polo and khakis to his sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt, and he was back out into the shared living room. He plopped down next to you on the couch, where you were drowsily watching some tv show with Mettaton on it… of course. A part of him almost felt bad for subjecting you to the Plan. He pushed that part of him away quickly.

“hey, so on sunday me and pap always go to a friend’s house and we all eat together. like a big family, ya know? we were wondering if you’d like to go with us,” Sans offers before he loses the nerve.

“OH YES! I’M SURE EVERYONE WOULD LOVE TO MEET YOU!” Papyrus adds on from in the kitchen.

“You sure that would okay?” You ask, sitting up bit more and wiping sleep from your eyes. “I don’t want to intrude or anything.”

“I ASSURE YOU! IT WOULD BE NO TROUBLE OF ALL!” Papyrus nyehs out.

“i wouldn’t’ve asked ya if i didn’t think you’d be wanted there,” Sans amends.

A bright smile lights your face. “I’d love to go! Should I bring anything?”

“nah, just yourself is fine.” 

“Okay! Maybe I’ll bring some brownies just in case! Everyone loves brownies,” you say, almost to yourself. 

“WHAT A WONDERFUL IDEA! I’M SURE THAT QUEEN TORIEL WOULD LOVE BROWNIES!”

“What!? The Queen?” Sans could hear the nervousness in your voice.

Sans really hopes you pass this last part of the Plan. He was starting to like you.


	4. Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been having kind of a rough go at it lately. I'm sorry And Again did not update last week, but I promise it will this!   
> Please enjoy this though :D

The week slowly ticks by and you have been moving between extremely nervous and obnoxiously excited. Sans can’t help but to laugh at your antics and he smiles when he notices you start to nibble at the skin around your thumb whenever Sunday is brought up. He’s glad that you’re nervous about meeting his friends. That means it’s important to you.

Eventually though Sunday rolls around, and everyone, including you with your glass pan of freshly baked brownies, cram into Papyrus’s shiny, red convertible. Papyrus happily chitters away as he drives, Sans riding shot gun and you in the back. You laugh good naturedly as Pap obeys the traffic laws to a key, going exactly the speed limit and waiting exactly three seconds at the stop sign before turning into the cul de sac where Tori lived.

“OH HUMAN! I’M SO GLAD YOU DECIDED TO COME! I CAN’T WAIT TO INTRODUCE YOU TO MY FRIENDS!” Papyrus elates, parking at the curb at a rather cute house already brimming with vehicles out front.

“I’m really glad you guys invited me!” You reply, chuckling a little. “I’ll have to return the favor… Oh! I can invite you both over to my mom’s when she makes homemade chicken and dumplings. I’m sure she would love it. My mom’s been nonstop about you two ever since I moved in.”

“NYEH. NATURALLY! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS VERY POPULAR! WE WOULD LOVE TO GO!” 

“Heh… i guess we can’t chicken out of that invite, huh?”

“Oh my God Sans, that was terrible,” you tell him, getting out of the car. He can hear the smile in your voice and his own smile grows a little bigger.

“i guess my puns just aren’t up to s-peck,” he shrugs as he slides out of the seat.

“SANS PLEASE. I WILL HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU AND THE QUEEN PUN ALL NIGHT. AT LEAST LET ME HAVE THIS MOMENT!”

“sorry bro, i’ll save some egg-celent puns for later.”

“I AM GOING INSIDE NOW,” Papyrus huffs walking through the front door like he owned the place.

“You really like egging him on, don’t you?” You ask, coming to stand next to him. Sans starts, turning slowly to look at you. You only give him a wide-eyed innocent look.

“i wasn’t egg-specting that one,” Sans drawls and walks with you up to the door. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you hum, shrugging your shoulders a bit. The smile on your face betrays you though. Sans chuckles and before he can even knock on the door, it swings open, a intimidating blue, fish-woman in the doorway.

“It’s about time you nerds decided to get in here!” She barks, her voice gravely but not unpleasant. Her one yellow eye looks at you appraisingly. “Wow, you’re a pip-squeak too, aren’t ya?”

You stutter, flustered and indignant, “I’m not short! I’m fun sized!”

“Fun sized?” She laughs, loud and brass. She backs out of the doorway so you all can walk in. “Come on in! Hey Sans.”

“undyne,” you hear him respond.

Once in the door, Sans immediately get tackled by a ball of messy brown hair and purple stripes. Your immediate reaction is to lift the brownie pan over your head, like that’s going to save you or something, but Sans wrangles the mess into his arms.

“hey kiddo!”

They pull away to sign at him. You don’t really know any ASL, but when they look at you, you give them a bright smile. They wink at you, which makes you laugh. Cheeky for such a little kid.

“frisk, this is our new roommate, roommate this is our frisk,” Sans introduces. You don’t even get to respond.

“Frisk my child! What are you doing? You should at least let our guests get in the door!” Suddenly all you see is a large, impossibly tall goat monster invade your vision. You can’t help but to oggle at them as they come storming up, shooing Frisk away from you and Sans. You have to crane your neck to even look them in the face.

Eventually they turn to look at you, “Hello! You must be the new roommate! I’m Toriel! Please, please come in!”

Then it’s absolute chaos. Toriel wraps an arm around you, pulling you into the house. The gesture is comforting and inviting and good natured all at the same time. Your foot though has other plans, and it gets stuck on the welcome mat in the foyer, causing you to drop your glass pan on the stone-tiled floor. It instantly shatters, brownie bits going everywhere.

“Oh… Oh dear, I’m so, so sorry. I’ll grab something to clean this up with!” Toriel frets, quickly rushing back deeper into the house.

“Oh man. Tough break dude,” Undyne, who was sitting right inside the door, walks over to stand next to you.

“That was my only cake pan,” you mutter out, sounding rather dejected. 

“Cheer up! Cake pans are a dime a dozen!” Undyne responds, giving you a hearty slap on the back.

Unfortunately, her smack is more than enough to send you tumbling over and into the mess of glass and brownie on the floor. Your arms automatically come out to catch your fall, but they end up right in the middle of the mess. 

“Fuck!” Sans hears you hiss out, just as Toriel rounds the corner with newspaper and a broom. Sans and Undyne share a look of surprise before looking at Toriel, then back to you.

Sans and Undyne watch in horror as your hands move up, only to see them encrusted with pieces of glass. The worst is your left hand, where a rather large piece has dg itself deeply into the flesh of your palm.

This was not how this day way supposed to go at all.


End file.
